Hearts Divide
by shanniemow
Summary: Can Bella get past events that happened to see what is in her future, or will she be left will a heart divided? All he wants is for her to see him and realize he's what she needs. OOC Rated M Bella and someone she never thought possible.
1. History

A/N This is my newest ff, the other is on hold for the time being, I have an update for it that I haven't posted because it disappoints me. So I give you this, a fresh start. This first chapter is going to be bumpy but there is some much I need to get out before I can really dive into the main story so hold on to your swivel chairs.

Twilight and its characters are S.M.'s but this story, well, it's all mine to tell. This is rated M for good reason, very adult themes, language, lemons (eventually), and occasional drug use.

HD- ch1

~I tried to remember the last time when I had been truly happy and not just the made up face of pleasantry, but the more I tried the more depressed I became realizing I couldn't. It was just so hard to believe that the last time I was really happy was as a child, before I knew how crappy things could get. ~

I knew things for us were heading south when he first began to mention her name, first at work and then as someone who accompanied his small work group out for drinks to unwind. I had my suspicions of what was really going on but I was to afraid to ask or do anything about it in fear of being alone. I also never thought of him as that type of person, this leading me to my first mistake in love, trusting another person with something as breakable as my heart.

This had been going on since the end of February. We were now steadily heading into summer and I finally realized I can't keep doing this to myself. Could I handle things alone? I've spent the last six years as we; did I even remember how to be just me?

_~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~* July *~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~_

My phone suddenly vibrated shaking me from my thoughts of the last time we "made love" if that was what you would even call it now, considering we were so separated from one another. My time was up. I stared at the nearby countertop where the stick that could change my life was lying, cautiously I moved closer.

"Shit." I thought out loud. It couldn't be I screamed in my head as I poured over the directions I dropped to the floor.

There it was though as clear as the two lines prominently formed on this plastic twig. "Positive", I quickly ripped open the second stick in disbelief only to be struck with the same result faster than this one.

The bile was quickly rising in my throat and I lunged myself toward the toilet, expelling the small amount I had eaten earlier today.

How will I do this alone? I wondered would he start loving me again if he knew. Did I want him to simply because I was carrying his child?

I refused the thoughts creeping in my head, there would be no happily ever after.

_~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~* 3 Days Ago *~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~_

"Why do you ignore me all the time, did I do something?" I shouted as he walked towards his room.

"No its not you I just… I just think I need some time away." He said as he stared at the floor.

"Three years of living together and now you need time, we hardly see each other now as it is." How could he do this to me when he knew I really had nowhere to go, I thought. I was pissed off.

"Look Bella I'm sorry, I just don't see a future for us anymore. I want to spend some time apart, maybe see other people. I've only ever been with you and I want to know what else is out there; experience something different.

"It's her, isn't it? We just bought land to build a house on!" The tears began welling behind my eyes as sobs threatened to choke off my words. I refused to let the tears fall, after all this, he didn't deserve them.

"Don't you love me? You're willing to ruin six years together by throwing them away like they mean nothing, all because you want to stick your dick in that bitch."

I never spoke to him this way but somehow I couldn't stop the words full of venom and hate that spewed from my lips.

"You selfish jerk! You tell me for months that everything is fine; there is nothing between the two of you, and now this?"

"Bella I don't know what you want me to do, I just don't feel for you like I used to. I'm going away for a few days; maybe you should pack while I'm away."

What the hell. Was he serious, pack, where did he think I was going to go?

_~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~* 3 Years Ago *~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*_

"Get out, now. Just go, we don't want you here." I shouted at Phil.

"I'm sick of living with two pigs this is a hogs place. There is fucking dishes over here and the counters are a mess, not to mention the damn table." He screamed back half slurred, being that is was late afternoon and the beer had been free flowing since before 11:00. We were in the living room, him seated on the couch, Renee and I on the opposite side of the living room.

He was an alcoholic and always on the same rant, we were pigs and the house was a mess. Eventually his words rounded to how I was worthless, I should have a job, what I did here all day. He chose to be blind to anything I did, but the laundry was always done and put away and the vacuum was run regularly. Our house was not dirty by any means, merely lived in. My mother and I had one simple pleasure, puzzles, which we put together at the table while talking about everything. That was our time and I finally had enough of this.

"You know you leave your shit out too, Mom waits on you hand and foot. Look right there lies your sock from yesterday, beer cans from last night, and the newspaper is scattered everywhere. You have it so easy around here, you don't even have to get your dinner plates; Mom does that too. I left one cup in the sink last night, ONE."

He started to stand, but instead chose to grab his side of the coffee table and flip it onto its side sending its contents flying throughout the living room. I thought I heard my mother make a comment about how he better not have broke it, but by then I was so angry I was deaf to the world. This wasn't the first time he threw a tantrum resulting in a mess we would be forced to clean up.

_About a year ago…_

He got so angry at that we had left something setting on the washer, he took everything from the cabinets above (I do mean everything) and threw them down the hallway. I came home that afternoon to find Renee cleaning up nails, nuts, bolts, tools of every kind, glass and paint cans that had flown from their bedroom door down the length of the hall and into the living room. She just it like it was nothing, sitting in a mess of sharp pieces crying angrily as she cleaned up his rage. That night when he finally came home she said nothing and I knew then no matter what he did it wouldn't make a difference; she would always find a way to over look it.

_Meanwhile… _

I shouted a few more profanities at Phil, taking no caution in what I was saying. Renee came to back me up for once and only for a brief second. This was all the encouragement I needed. Suddenly an object whizzed pass me faster than I had a chance to react. The phone hit Renee with such force it left an instant welt on her midsection and was visible the second she raised her shirt to inspect the damage.

That was the last straw and all it took for to turn and at hurried pace, grab my softball bat and return. I threatened to beat his life from him but he made no motion the leave.

I lunged at him only to be stopped by Renee's arms and then his trying to pry the weapon away. I wasn't about to allow his hands on me, so I turned toward him and did the only thing I could I think of in that moment. I just happened to look and find the T.V. was replaying a boxing match. I bit down on the arm encircling my left side with the crushing force of a vampire till I tasted blood and instantly retreated across the room. Holyfield would be proud.

I grabbed the phone from the floor and hurried to my room, locking the door behind me. I intended to call the police only my plan was thwarted when Phil began trying to force down the door. Renee was behind him, screaming at me this time, not to call and taking his side once again.

I grabbed my overnight bag which I'd packed for a weekend away and climbed through my window. It was only about three foot drop. I ran to my beat up Chevy relieved it appeared that no one followed me.

I drove as fast as I could to my best friend's house. It just so happens at the same time I was escaping from my bedroom his mother Elizabeth was taking her evening walk and witnessed the whole event. She offered me a room immediately after I had relayed the details of what occurred in the house. She told me it was inevitable that I would move in because of my relationship with her son and that I would be welcomed as family into their home. I thought she was being very generous, but it wasn't long till I saw the facade she had put on.

She was more than willing to take her son's side when he destroyed me; in fact she knew the plan long before it ever occurred to me something was wrong. Elizabeth was the queen of disguise; you almost have to be when you're married to Edward Masen, Sr.; child molester extraordinaire.

**Sorry if you feel I left you hanging but I wanted to end this chapter here so I could get back to Bella's in the present time. Don't worry things will be discussed in later chapters.


	2. Spys

**Well, when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way**

And after all this time that you still owe  
You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

I spend the next three days as near to a bathroom as possible unsure if it was nerves or morning sickness that refused to allow anything to remain in my stomach. He was leaving this afternoon to go to Port Angeles for his "time away".

"I am leaving straight from work for Garret's and I won't be back till sometime late Tuesday." He said as he shoved clothes in his suitcase. "I think you should have your things packed before I get home, it'll just be easier on everyone."

Easier on you maybe, I thought. How could someone so loving and protective over my every move suddenly want rid of me in the passage of less than a week. I know things had been rough the last little while but I was trying to change. He expected me to give up everything though. I wasn't even to visit the little family I had because I apparently spent more time with them than I did with him. I tried to be with him when he was home but it became almost impossible. He spent most of his time working at the hospital and was on the computer the second he walked in the door.

We slept in separate rooms; his parents decision not ours, funny the concept. Edward Sr. did terrible things to his own daughter yet his son wasn't allowed to sleep in the same room with a girl. It wasn't even just a random girl I was his fiancée.

He kissed me like usual before he left for work only this time he kissed my forehead and walked away with no "I love you", not even "goodbye" or "see you later". I had an uneasy feeling as he set out for work but again dismissed it as stress till later that day. I suddenly felt rebellious and strangely had a feeling deep inside he had lied to me. I just had to decide what to do about it.

I chose to get out of my mid afternoon slump by heading to my Nettie's house, she always had the answers. Nettie was Renee's mother and had acted much like a second mother to me even though she was my gram. She still maintained a 70's style hair-do with the large curled under bangs followed by a another large curl that fell back over her head and then her shoulder length auburn hair ended with small but very tight bob curls. My Nettie smoked like a chimney and drank more coffee than a truck driver but I relished her unique smell which was brought together by the subtle mist of Love's Baby Soft she would sprits on in the morning.

Instead of Nettie sitting at the kitchen table I found Renee's sister, Gianna, sipping coffee.

"Good morning Bella. How is everything, I haven't seen you in days?" she asked knowingly.

They all knew about the problems we were having lately and hoped things would work themselves out eventually. I was never one to keep up my game face when I was upset, so mostly I would keep to myself. Of course they all knew I was hiding and would confront me when I decided to return to civilization.

I decided not to fight the inevitable and just tell Gianna what was going on. I didn't have to strength to hide this anymore or my concern of what he was really doing tonight. I did not however tell her about my biggest concern, the possibility that a baby would be involved in this mess.

"Maybe we should see where he's going. We could see whether he heads for the interstate or not." She spoke excitedly.

Gianna should have been a private investigator instead of a stay-at-home mom. She loved a good chase, but this was part of the reason she was alone. She trusted no man and when she did it wasn't for very long.

"I don't know I don't think I really want to know where he's going." I sighed starring into my now cold coffee. I didn't want the coffee anyway, but old habits die hard.

The rest of the day flew by as we chatted about other things and soon it was after 9 P.M. My curiosity finally work its way to getting the better of me.

"So Gianna, do you think Nettie would watch over Alec tonight?" I asked know she  
would want to go on the hunt with me but couldn't leave her son unattended. ^

"Already got it covered, I talked to her hours ago."

Gianna then disappeared into her bedroom for what felt like hours but turned out to be only 30 minutes. She emerged dressing in black from head to toe including a hooded sweatshirt for further concealment and in her hand was a pair of high powered binoculars.

"Ready when you are."

«

Yikes, I thought. Remind me never to piss her off.

I fidgeted the entire 40 minute trip to the hospital where Edward works. I bit my lip and worked over my nails like an Ethiopian who was having his last mean while we waited for his shift to end.

Soon enough I saw him emerge from the exit with another person close on his heels. As his vehicle pulled out of the lot again hers was close behind. I put the car in drive and hurried to catch up while not be noticed at the same time. At first I thought I was wrong, this was still the way to Garrett's house, which is until he moved to follow her vehicle and take the same exit she used. All I could see was red as I hurried to hit the next exit because I had missed the exit they took. I knew they couldn't have gotten far most of the places in this area were either home to millionaires or students, neither of which described her. We were just about to give up when I spotted headlights turning up ahead and I couldn't believe my eyes when I realized it was them.

Cautiously we followed into the road in which they had turned and when I noticed they were preparing to pull into a driveway I quickly turned into a vacant spot in front of an uninhabited apartment.

He exited his truck first and pulled out an overnight bag slinging it over his shoulder and proceeded to her driver side door. When she stepped out they embraced, nearly causing me to lose it right there, but what sent me over the edge was the kiss they shared before entering her house.

I swung my door open and immediately vomited on the pavement. Gianna looked at me when I pulled myself back into the car silently asking if I was ok, but my only reply was to put the car in reverse and head for home. I relentlessly tried calling his cell phone only to find it must have been off because I got his voicemail instantly.

I tried to sleep on the couch at Nettie's that night because I was to emotionally drained to go back to his parents place, but sleep evaded me. When I finally found sleep it was near dawn and I was quickly awakened when Quil, Gianna's son came bounding out to the living room at 7:30.

I decided to see if Edwards aunt was awake yet, she was always up before the sun. Charlotte had become like another mother to me over the last few years and was always there when I needed something. I vomited once more before I got into my car and made my way the 6 houses down the street to her and Peter's house.

Charlotte was awake as I expected and as I recounted all the events of the last few weeks up to tonight I could see the rage beginning to boil over inside her. Before I knew what was happening she was on the phone to Elizabeth, demanding she get over here immediately.

Within minutes Elizabeth appeared at the door and let herself in, taking in my appearance and looking seemingly unfazed by it. She knew, bitch.

After Charlotte calmed her ranting, Elizabeth admitted she had spoken to Edward before he left the house yesterday and knew of his plans.

"Bella dear, if he wants space from this relationship and wishes to see other people then he should."

"Yea but don't you think maybe he should have told me about it? If I hadn't followed him last night I might have never known. I love how you're taking this so coolly, we aren't allowed to share a room together, but its fine for him to go screw someone else!"

She simply stared at me stunned for a moment before replying.

"I don't know what to tell you, I don't want in the middle of this. This is about Edward and I think you need to stay out of his business."

"Are you fucking serious Liz? His business! I'm pretty sure him sleeping with someone else while were together is MY business!"

Charlotte finally stepped in, "Liz I think you should leave now, as you are no longer welcome in my home."

Elizabeth stood with a huffed, but left as quietly as she came.

"Can you believe that shit, she knew the whole time, the whole damn time. No wonder she can turn a blind eye to this, she turned one to her husband when he was hurting their daughter." I fumed. I always wondered what kind of person it took to overlook things like that and now I knew Edward's mother was the exact mold.

I laid down on Charlotte's leather couch and tried to calm myself. I dozed off for the better part of 2 hours only to wake and find she had left me a cup of tea that was now cold. I got up to look for her and found a note on the kitchen table saying she had to run a few errands, but I was welcome to stay as long as I needed whenever I needed. Their oldest son had left for college and his room was often empty, Charlotte offered more times than I could count to turn it into a room for me. I always declined though, thinking once Edward and I found a house I wouldn't have to worry about a place to stay.

We had just purchased 4 acres of land to begin building on a month earlier. I'm having a hard time figuring out why he let that happened when he must have had some idea he was going to ruin everything by making these latest choices.

I gathered up the few things I had brought in with me this morning and decided to head next door to my "used to be" home so that I could begin packing. I don't think I'd be able to forgive him anytime soon let alone live with him till I did.

I know he wanted a break so I should have seen this coming. I knew he needed time to himself but I didn't think it meant spending that time in the arms of someone else.


End file.
